One Chance to make a difference
by The Regal Lady Onyx
Summary: What if Lilly gave Severus one chance to show that he really didn't think of her as a mudblood? How would things turn out AU ENjoy


One chance to make a difference

Summary What if Lilly gave Severus one chance to show that he really didn't think of her as a mudblood? How would things turn out

Disclaimer: JK's not mine. I am just playing in between doing boooooring college work for my masters. Have fun and enjoy this little fic. Don't like don't read there is a back button for a reason you know. Smile

It was a week after the incident had happened and Severus was sitting near Gryffindor tower waiting for Lilly. He wished he could fix his mistake, or that Lilly would just let him explain, he would tell her everything. He'd tell her he wasn't really interested in joining the Dark Lord but his housemates were threatening him, he'd tell her he was just so embarrassed when Potter flipped him upside down and was threatening to take off his trousers. He thought of everything he would say to her if she'd just let him.

Suddenly the portrait opened and out came Lilly. She saw him there and spoke. "What are you doing here Snape?" "I'm waiting for you." He replied softly. "For me? You don't need mud bloods like me. Isn't that what you told Potter?" Lilly retorted, her voice full of hurt and annoyance. Severus opened his mouth and began to babble much to his own embarrassment. "Lilly… Look… I didn't mean it. You are my friend and I said it because my house mates have been pressuring me to join the dark lord, which I really don't want to do. Not only that but they took off my trousers, Lilly… My trousers of all things and then you know what they would have done? They'd take off my under garments in front of everyone. I didn't want to look week and I knew if you defended me that I would. I also knew both of us would be teased about it and perhaps pressured to give up our friendship. I wanted to make them think you and I weren't friends so your housemates would leave off you and mine would leave off me. I wanted to tell you about my plan before this all happened. I swear it! I didn't mean anything against you. Please believe me." Lilly listened and watched her ex-friends face as he spoke. She could see the sorrow in the black eyes and in the shape of his mouth. She could hear the absolute misery in his voice. Finally she spoke. "Alright Severus… You have one chance to show me that you are speaking truthfully. If you mess up again we are done. I am not having any friends who think I am not good enough because I wasn't born a pureblood. Got it?" "Yes Lilly, I am sorry." Came the solemn reply.

So things changed, Severus did not join voldie rather he became the youngest potions master in England and started his own company. Which he ran for some time before being asked to teach potions at Hogwarts since Slugghorn wished to retire. After much thought he did take up that post and when it came time for Harry to come to Hogwarts, Severus asked to be the one to escort him to Diagon Ally for his school supplies. Since he did this duty Harry was given two different views of each house as well as a sense of curiosity about Potions. On the eve of September 1st Harry wasn't sorted into Gryffindor rather into Ravenclaw, since Severus had helped him pick out supplementary readings for all of his new courses. All of which had seemed very interesting to a wizard new to magic.

Harry Told Severus about what he knew of the philosopher's stone and when Voldemort went after it Harry told Severus who convinced the other teachers to come and checked on the stone with him. Since this happened Harry didn't fight voldimops and the stone was safe in the mirror of erised. Harry told Severus about the Strange voice he was hearing and The two of them confronted Little Riddle and Saved Ginny Weasley. Year three was the same and year four Severus helped harry and gave him a portkey as a just in case measure which he and Cedric used before Voldie could get them. After showing Dumbledore his memory of the grave yard Dumbledore went to confront Voldemort and came back with one rat, and a misshapen baby who was thrown through the veil 30 minutes later. The fifth year as well as the sixth were normal for Harry. Dumbledore spent those two year tracking down and destroying the horcruxes. The last one he found was the Gaunt ring which unfortunately did kill him. Minerva McGoinall became headmistress of Hogwarts with Severus as her deputy headmaster. Harry finished seventh year and went on to work for St. Mungos as one of the best healers they ever had. He Married Luna Lovegood and they had an amazing life together.

As for Severus he found himself teaching quite a few children with Lilly's green eyes and kind manner. He did eventually go back to his research and invented a cure for lycanthropy as well as one for people affected mentally by the cruciatus curse. His philosophy about lycanthropy and the reason he invented the potion one chance can make a difference..

The End


End file.
